This invention relates to a connection arrangement for an electrically screened sleeve.
Such sleeves are utilised to carry electrical cables which are required for the interconnection of separate units of electronic equipment forming, for example, a computer installation. In order to maintain continuity of the screening, the screening layer of each sleeve must be connected by the connection arrangement to the conductive casing of each unit.
As a sleeve may carry many electrical cables, it is not uncommon for such sleeves to be of large diameter. It will be realised in this instance that the sleeve will be difficult to bend or form thus producing problems when the connection must be made in a restricted space.
The object of the present invention is to provide a connection arrangement which overcomes this problem.